StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Skygeirr Missions
Arriving at Skygeirr If arriving from Kaldir The protoss forces on Kaldir have been silenced by the Swarm. Now, Kerrigan must help Stukov exterminate the abominations within Skygeirr Station. If arriving from Char The Dominion forces flee Char after they're overrun by the Swarm. Kerrigan now turns her attention to Skygeirr Station and the monstrosities within. If arriving from Zerus Infused with the power of the primal zerg, Kerrigan allies with Alexei Stukov to destroy a high-security Dominion laboratory and the secrets waiting within... If arriving from Space Jim Raynor is safely out of the Dominion's hands, but remains lost to Kerrigan. Now, a newfound ally turns her attention to a secret Dominion research lab and the horrors within. *'Izsha': My queen, the infested terran who contacted you waits over there. He claims to know you. *'Kerrigan': Who are you? *'Stukov': You do not recognize me? I am Alexei Stukov. We were enemies once. *'Kerrigan': Well, we both seem to be zerg now. *'Stukov': Indeed, we share a common goal: the destruction of this facility. It is here that Mengsk breeds the hybrid -- Combining Protoss and Zerg DNA to monstrous creatures of immense power. *'Kerrigan': Then we'll destroy this facility together. Conversation with Skukov *'Kerrigan': This isn't about getting rid of the hybrid threat, is it? Why are you helping me? *'Stukov': They held me here for many years. I survived experiments, torture and worse. Now, I will see it burn. You were the only one I could think of with the power, and will, to aid me. *'Kerrigan': Infested. Held captive. Experimented on and hunted. We have some things in common. Conversation with Izsha *'Kerrigan': Contact the broodmothers. Tell them to bring their leviathans to this system. *'Izsha': Should they unleash their broods upon the station? *'Kerrigan': No, Zagara and I will lead our broods in the assault. *'Izsha': So the other broods will simple hold in orbit? If Space Missions Have Been Played *Kerrigan: I want them nearby. After we destroy this station, we're going to Korhal. If Space Missions Have Not Been Played *'Kerrigan': I want them nearby. After we destroy this station, we're going after Jim. Conversation with Dehaka * Dehaka: I want to taste terran essence. * Dehaka: I am content. Conversation on Skygeirr Station *'Kerrigan': This is the source of Mengsk's hybrid? Just getting inside is going to be an achievement. Conversation with Zagara *'Zagara': The infested terran... I never seen his like. He is powerful, but closed off. Where is he from? *'Kerrigan': Stukov is from Earth. A few years ago, they sent an invading force here. I remember it- I destroyed them. *'Zagara': As it should be. *'Kerrigan': I thought Stukov was killed. I heard reports that he'd been resurrected. That he'd been infested, then cured. If he's been in prisoner here all these years, anything is possible. Conversation with Abathur *'Abathur': Organism Stukov fascinating. Implications disturbing. *'Kerrigan': How so? *'Abathur': Modifications of Stukov second only to modifications of Primal Queen of Blades. However, Stukov product of specific design. Interweaving of terran and zerg matter, subtle. Spun on micro scale not possible for Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Something out there is better at this than you, and you don't like it. *'Abathur': Entity responsible for Stukov exceeds organism Abathur. Untenable to oppose. Recommend immediate indoctrination into foreign entity's Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Never. Infested Before Mission *'Stukov': The main entrance of the Skygeirr platform is heavily defended. We must dislodge this Dominion force before we can assault the lab itself. The Mission *'Stukov': This lift is the only entrance into the laboratories. It is also second most heavy defended location in Dominion space. *'Kerrigan': So they got a lot of marines. We'll use those numbers against them. Bring in my infestors. We're going to implant virophages at these garrisons. Once they've infested the terran inside. I'll use them to secure the landing bay. We'll clear it before the Dominion can even react. *'Dominion Marine:' Can't...move! *'Kerrigan': Get to that Garrison, quickly! *'Izsha': The infestor can move on. The virophage will infest the surrounding buildings *'Kerrigan': I want control of that Banshee. *'Kerrigan': Use Parasitic Domination on the Dominion's heavy ordnance! Turn their weapons against them! *'Stukov': Kill every last of these Dominion bastards. *'Dominion Commander': The zerg are infesting the facility! Release the gas! *'Izsha': My queen, the gas is destroying the infested terrans. *'Kerrigan': We can always infest more. They're only killing themselves. *'Abathur': Chemical warfare. Efficient delivery mechanism. Gas unstable. Once Dominion's reserves run out, will require time to synthesize more. *'Kerrigan': And that's when we resume our attack. Until then, we'll hold and defend the virophages. *'Dominion Commander': Kill the infested. It's the only mercy we can afford them. *'Kerrigan': Kill them before they destroy the virophage! *'Izsha': The Dominion's gas supply has run out. They will need time to recharge. *'Kerrigan': Attack alongside the Infested! Kill everyone stand in our way! *'Kerrigan': There are more garrison nearby. Infest them, and our Swarm will grow. *'Izsha': Infestation successful. This garrison is now under Swarm's control. *'Dominion Commander': Defend this facility, men! We are the sword of the Dominion. *'Kerrigan': Our infestation spreads to another garrison. *'Stukov': The Dominion use these facilities to conduct research on live zerg. If you place a creep tumor here, you can infest them and steal biomass held within. *'Izsha': The Dominion has begun venting gas. The infested will die. *'Kerrigan': Expect an attack! Guard our virophages! *'Dominion Firebat': Let's make it like it never happened! *'Izsha': The Dominion destroyed one of our virophages. *'Kerrigan': The garrisons is still there. An infestor can replant the virophage. *'Izsha': The garrison has been infested, my queen. *'Stukov': Excellent. Your creep is infesting the first facility now. *'Izsha': The terrans have run out of gas. *'Kerrigan': I sense more garrison across the platform. *'Dominion Commander': They're assaulting the base! Don't give 'em an inch! *'Stukov': You're doing well, the Dominion is losing control of the platform. *'Izsha': Gas is once again venting onto the platform. *'Dominion Firebat': Alright, let's clear it out boys! *'Dominion Commander': Get that bridge extended and wipe out that hive! I want those zerg out off my platform! *'Kerrigan': Another garrison infested. *'Izsha': We have lost a virophage. If you bring an infestor to the garrison, it will replant the virophage. *'Kerrigan': Another garrison falls to our infestation. *'Izsha': Our infestation spreads to a nearby garrison. *'Izsha': The Dominion stopped venting gas. It will take them some time to synthesize more. *'Stukov': Keep going the entrance is within our grasp. *'Izsha': Gas is venting onto the platform. Prepare to defend our virophages. *'Dominion Firebat': The platform ain't gonna clear itself! Let's get cooking! *'Stukov': There. All three facilities are infested, the biomass within is yours. *'Dominion Firebat': Let's burn this place before they come creepin' again! *'Izsha': The infestation has spread to another garrison. *'Dominion Commander': Don't let the zerg get inside! Kill them all! *'Izsha': My queen, the Swarm is ready to enter the laboratory at your command. *'Kerrigan': Good, it's time to find out what's waiting inside. After Mission The outer platform writhes with creep as the infestation spreads into the facility. Kerrigan gathers the Swarm and prepares to enter Narud's laboratory and face the abominations within. *'Izsha': I have been contacted by another broodmother, Ryloth has been keeping her large brood out of conflict. She is impressed with you and wishes to bring her brood back into the Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Broodmother, Ryloth, hear me. Take your brood to Jontur II. This is where the Dominion manufacture their newest ships. Destroy that world for the Swarm. *'Ryloth': It shall be done, my queen. *'Izsha': You have unselected abilities, my queen. You can review them within your chamber. Conversation with Skukov *'Stukov': Skygeirr Station. The Dominion's secret weapon lab. This is the heart of Mengsk's hybrid breeding program. *'Kerrigan': Tell me about the hybrid. *'Stukov': Zerg and Protoss DNA combined - something that should not be possible. *'Kerrigan': And these creatures will follow Mengsk's order? *'Stukov': He believe they will. I am not so sure. Conversation with Dehaka *'Dehaka': This place of metal and stone. Why? *'Kerrigan': You're not impressed? The primal zerg couldn't build something like this. *'Dehaka': I do not need a wall, I will evolve armor. I do not need a weapon, I will evolve claws. *'Kerrigan': The toolmakers might create something stronger than your armor and claws. *'Dehaka': Their tools stay the same. I collect, I change. Conversation with Zagara *'Kerrigan': This place is very far out of the way, but it's guarded as if it were Korhal itself. *'Zagara': The terrans must greatly prize that which lies within. *'Kerrigan': But technology at this scale... This is beyond Mengsk's engineers. *'Zagara': Perhaps they have help from something greater than themselves? *'Kerrigan': If there are any answers, they are inside. Hand of Darkness Before Mission *'Stukov': The vanguard of your Swarm holds the entrance of the lab. The hybrid wait within. Let's send them to hell. *'Kerrigan': Be quick, I have a battle to command. *'Stukov': I must warn you about the being that runs this lab: Dr. Narud. An ancient shapeshifter who has worn many faces over the years, he made me what I am. *'Kerrigan': So he's not a terran. Protoss? He can't be zerg, or I would know. *'Stukov': None of those. He is the servant of an ancient xel'naga known as Amon. *'Kerrigan': I learned of Amon on Zerus. He's dead. *'Stukov': Well his creation lives on. Narud is the most dangerous being you've ever met. And you will face him in there. The Mission *'Kerrigan': We're inside. *'Stukov': Kerrigan, this lab houses the culmination of Narud's research: the hybrid. They are the ultimate weapon for the final war. *'Kerrigan': The hybrid are waking up! *'Stukov': What's happening to you? *'Kerrigan': It's attacking me psionically! Draining me... *'Stukov': Stay strong! You must kill the hybrid or we are all doomed. *'Stukov': Eliminate that hybrid before its attack kill you! *'Kerrigan': Bring it down! Now! *'Stukov': You cannot last much longer. The hybrid must be destroyed. *'Stukov': A Dominion forces is moving to the hive cluster. *'Stukov': The hybrid is dead, but it will not be the last. *'Narud:' You're not welcome here, Kerrigan. *'Kerrigan:' Narud... *'Izsha': My queen, hybrid psionic signatures are appearing across the laboratory. *'Narud': Fulfill your purpose. Kill everything. *'Izsha': A hybrid is attacking you psionically. It must be eliminated if you are to survive. *'Stukov': You must destroy the hybrid before their power kills you. *'Stukov': One less hybrid. The Swarm are now controls this section of the lab. *'Kerrigan': The Dominion captured a brutalisk! If we get close enough I can control it. *'Izsha': Another hybrid has been released! They must be destroyed. *'Stukov': Another hybrid dead. *'Kerrigan': The brutalisk is mine. *'Izsha': A hybrid has begun attacking you psionically! *'Narud': You cannot fight the inevitable. *'Narud': The Swarm has served its purpose. It is a broken tool, fit only for the scrap heap. *'Stukov': Ignore his prattling. More of the lab has come under our control. *'Izsha': Additional hybrid signatures detected. *'Izsha': Both brutalisk have been claimed by the Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Excellent. Now let's finish the hybrid. *'Izsha': Warning. Another hybrid is attacking you. *'Izsha': A hybrid is attacking you psionically. *'Narud': Can you feel their hatred, Kerrigan? Coursing through your mind? *'Narud': You surprise me. But you still have no hope. *'Kerrigan': When this is over, I'm coming for you Narud. *'Izsha': Detecting two hybrid signatures. They are in close proximity. *'Izsha': Narud has awakened two hybrid at once! *'Stukov': This is it, Kerrigan! Kill them and the lab is ours! *'Izsha': We have succeeded, my queen. There are no more hybrid signatures on this level. *'Kerrigan': Have the Swarm flood into the lower levels. Kill everyone in our way. Narud is up to something, and I intend to find out what. After Mission The hybrid-production facility has been destroyed, and the Swarm floods all levels of Skygeirr Station. Narud, however, has yet to reveal himself... *'Kerrigan': I touched Narud's mind in there. I sensed his devotion to this... Amon. Narud's been trying to resurrect his master for millennia. *'Stukov': It make sense. The endless conflict between protoss and zerg, the hybrid... all part of a plan to bring Amon back. *'Kerrigan': Unless we stop him. Conversion with Dehaka *'Dehaka': The hybrid. Their essence is strong, but I cannot collect it. *'Kerrigan': Narud created them. Do you think he will bring you more essence if you follow him? *'Dehaka': That one serves a master who will devour all essence. *'Kerrigan': You're talking about Amon? I... think he is dead. And I am going to make sure he stays that way. *'Dehaka': If that one lives, all essence will be collected. Change will stop. I will fight. *'Kerrigan': Conversion with Zagara *'Kerrigan': This thing in the lab, this Narud. It's shielding itself from me, but I can still sense its power. *'Zagara': Tell me of it. *'Kerrigan': It's like... nothing I've faced before. *'Zagara': But you destroyed the Ancient One. You captured the power of all Zerus. *'Kerrigan': This is something born of the void. Cold and empty. But so powerful it hurts. Conversion with Stukov *'Stukov': I wonder how Narud could hope to resurrect a being as powerful as Amon? *'Kerrigan': I think the hybrid are key. They gather psionic energy. But where would they get enough to resurrect a dead god? *'Stukov': You told me an ancient xel'naga artifact was used to make you human again. But all the power you wielded as the Queen of Blades... where did it go after your transformation? *'Kerrigan': You mean... there might have been hybrid nearby who gathered it? And... used it to... oh no. *'Stukov': If Narud used the xel'naga artifact in that way... he may already have enough energy to resurrect Amon. Conversion with Izsha *'Izsha': We are sensing strange entities in the lab. *'Kerrigan': You mean besides the hybrid and the evil shapeshifter? *'Izsha': Protoss, my queen in great numbers. *'Kerrigan': Yes, I sense them now. Tal'darim. They serve Amon Willingly. They worship him. *'Izsha': They worship a dead god? *'Kerrigan': That make them even more dangerous. Cut Lines Note that "Duran" was replaced by "Narud" in the final version of the game. Three sets of alternate text exist that seem to be mutually exclusive. All bear resemblance to the final text of the mission. The text of "version 3" is the labeled "newest" in the map editor. Version 1 *'Kerrigan': We're inside. *'Stukov': Duran created experimental hybrids in this lab. Twisted beings, unlike any hybrid you have encountered before. *'Kerrigan': They are out of control. That should buy us some time to set up a force of our own. We will need it against hybrid. *'Stukov': Those two are combining! Creating a vortex of dark energy! If a third hybrid merges with them, the entire planet will implode. *'Stukov': You must keep a third hybrid from merging with the other two at any cost. Version 2 *'Dominion Marine': Commander, the zerg have busted into the lab! *'Stukov': Kerrigan, Duran will not take this invasion lightly. *'Kerrigan': Stukov? I am surprised you would help me. *'Stukov': I will do whatever I can to help you kill Duran. *'Stukov': He has committed many atrocities here. First among these is the hybrid. *'Stukov': They were created years ago, but he has continued to experiment, changing them. *'Stukov': They are twisted. Able to merge, and create a force far greater than themselves. *'Izsha': My queen, the combining of those two hybrid created a psionic vortex. *'Izsha': If a third merges with them, this planetary system could be pulled into its event horizon. *'Stukov': You must keep the hybrid from merging at any cost. Version 3 *'Stukov': This lab safeguards the culmination of Narud's research. The hybrid. *'Stukov': The ultimate weapon of the final war. The Dominion must not be allowed to wield it. *'Kerrigan': Someone is waking them up. *'Stukov': The indoctrination process is incomplete! It's out of control! *'Kerrigan': What is it-- pained exertion> *'Kerrigan': It's attacking psionically! *'Kerrigan': First we build up our forces, then we destroy every last thing in this lab. Phantoms of the Void Before Mission *'Stukov': Narud is an ancient creature of vast power. He waits for you in the bowels of this place. One of you will die. Make sure it's that son of a bitch. The Mission *'Tal'darim Zealot': The zerg have breached the sanctum! *'Kerrigan': Protoss... *'Stukov': Narud has held these Tal'darim in reserve. They are his best troops. The final battle is near. *'Stukov': A shame. This ultralisk might have been useful. *'Abathur': Organism Stukov misunderstands. Death irrelevant. Only essence important. *'Abathur': Ultralisk reconstituted. Ultimate expression of Swarm evolution. *'Kerrigan': We need to secure a location for our hive cluster. Then we deal with Narud. *'Tal'darim Zealot:': Attack, my brothers! *'Kerrigan': Clear away these fanatics. *'Tal'darim Zealot:': Eliminate the abominations! *'Kerrigan': Why would Narud build this lab on top of a xel'naga temple? *'Narud': You know nothing of the xel'naga! *'Stukov': Narud is driving a null zone towards you. it will kill you on contact. *'Stukov': These temples are amplifying his power. *'Kerrigan': Stukov, go to the temples... and destroy them. *'Stukov': I thought you'd never ask. *'Stukov': The first temple is located here, now let's go destroy it. *'Kerrigan': Be quick about it. The null zone is pushing toward me! *'Izsha': Stukov, I sense crystals which Narud is using to store raw psionic energy. *'Stukov': Yes, their energy is faint... Hidden near the temples. If time permits, we will find them and destroy them. *'Tal'darim Zealot': Taste the blades of the Tal'darim! *'Stukov': I am channeling psionic energy into this temple, but it will take time... *'Tal'darim Zealot:' You dare to defile the shrines of our gods! We shall strike you down! *'Stukov': I must focus, but I can still use my power for the fight *'Stukov': Remain alert. A hybrid approaches! *'Stukov': I can use Corrosive Blast to eat through the armor of this hybrid! *'Stukov': The first temple has deactivated! *'Kerrigan': Excellent work, Stukov. I can feel Narud's strength slipping! *'Stukov': Success, but only for a moment. We must disable the other temples. *'Narud': Tal'darim! Destroy their hive! She cannot survive, alone! *'Tal'darim Zealot': None may challenge the master! *'Stukov': Destroy the protoss quickly! The hybrid approach! *'Narud': Strike the hive while they are in disarray! *'Stukov': The second temple has fallen! *'Narud': Squirm all you like. You will not escape your fate! *'Tal'darim Zealot': To the temple! It must not fall! *'Stukov': Finish the Tal'darim. Several hybrid are on the way. *'Stukov': We've deactivated a third temple! Two temples remain! *'Kerrigan': He's growing weaker! Keep fighting! *'Narud': No! No! *'Tal'darim Zealot': Do not touch the artifacts of the master! *'Tal'darim Zealot': Brothers, guard the temple with your lives! *'Stukov': Get rid of these protoss, now! The hybrid are on their way! *'Stukov': The fourth temple is down. One left! *'Narud': This is not possible! *'Kerrigan': I can feel your strength leaving you! *'Narud': The hive! Destroy the hive! *'Tal'darim Zealot': The interlopers must not destroy the crystal! *'Stukov': The crystals have been shattered. Their power belongs to the swarm now. *'Izsha': The null zone is closing in on our queen. *'Kerrigan': Stukov, destroy a temple! I can't hold much longer! *'Tal'darim Zealot': Defend the temple! Lay waste to these abominations! *'Stukov': Many hybrid are coming! This is the final battle! *'Narud': No! It cannot be! *'Kerrigan': Your temples are gone! *'Stukov': We've done it! The null zone has left Narud weakened, vulnerable. *'Kerrigan': Even so, he's is the most powerful being I've ever faced. *'Stukov': What will you do? *'Kerrigan': Kill him. After Mission *'Kerrigan:' Face me, Narud! It's over. *'Narud:' It is only beginning. Amon whispered of this from the stars. *'Narud:' He told you of his return... He told you of ruin, extinction. The end of all things. *'Kerrigan:' Your god is dead and he's never coming back! *'Narud/Raynor:' Is that what you think? *'Kerrigan:' No... *'Narud/Raynor:' Sarah... *'Kerrigan:' No. You're not him. *'Kerrigan:' You are not Jim! You are nothing! *'Narud/Kerrigan:' I'm everything you lost. *'Narud/Kerrigan:' I am everything you never had... *'Narud:' You've already lost. Amon lives. *'Narud:' You will see him soon. Narud's corpse lies at the heart of Amon's temple, but the battle has cost Kerrigan dearly. Her Swarm gathers around her as her wounds heal. Back in Leviathan *'Izsha': My queen, can you hear me? *'Kerrigan': I am... alive. *'Zagara': Barely. We dragged you back to leviathan. Rest now, I will control the Swarm until you are healed. *'Kerrigan': Why... aren't you... trying to... *'Zagara': Take the Swarm for my own? Because, I still have much to learn from you, my queen. *'Izsha': Enough. She is healing, but she must rest now. Conversion with Izsha *'Izsha': The Swarm was once Amon's tool. He will seek to use us again. *'Kerrigan': I will prepare for his coming... but not until I'm done with Mengsk. *'Izsha': Of course, my queen. Conversion with Stukov *'Stukov': Narud is dead and the hybrid lab is destroyed. I am the final loose end. I suppose you kill me now. *'Kerrigan': If you want to leave, I won't stop you. *'Stukov': Hah! Where would I go? Half man, half zerg? A monster. *'Kerrigan': I Understand, believe me. Stay with the Swarm and perhaps the way will become clear. *'Stukov': If nothing else, it will be interesting. Conversion on Skygeirr Station *'Kerrigan': Once Jim is safe, I will come for you, Mengsk. And you won't have any hybrid to protect you. Leaving Skygeirr *'Kerrigan': Izsha, take the leviathan up. We're leaving. *'Stukov': Kerrigan, You saw something in that lab. In Narud's mind. *'Kerrigan': I saw Amon. Older than universe, more powerful than I can understand. And now, he's alive again. *'Zagara': Then he shall fall before the Swarm, like all the rest. *'Kerrigan': We don't even know where he is. We must prepare for his coming, but I have a few scores to settle first. Travel to Dominion Space *'Izsha': At your orders, we will move our leviathan into Dominion space and begin searching for the terran ship Hyperion. You wish their help in finding the terran, Jim Raynor? Cut Lines These lines played if Kerrigan went to ''Skygeirr before rescuing Raynor.'' *'Stukov': I am surprised you did not rush off to rescue Jim Raynor. *'Kerrigan': Mengsk needs Jim alive and well to keep me away from Korhal. And we have to take down this lab *'Stukov': Perhaps. Or perhaps you know how Raynor will react when you face him.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 References ko:군단의 심장 대화집/스카이거 임무 Category:Quotations